Oh bloody hell!
by Undertaker is the queen
Summary: Being lover of Sosuke Aizen and Kisuke Urahara, a Shinigami and a wizard in one is hard. But nothing will stop her by archiving her luck. Now she has to vistit Hogwarts as the 4th school, humilate them and work out many many many problems with her friends, lovers and family. Fem! Harry, Shinigami!Harry, fluff, Wizard bashing and more, crack


**Yo, guys. Here is a new fanfiction for you. I hope you enjoy it, so have fun.**

 **I own nothing.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The nightly silence was broken by an alarm clock. Under the covers of a royal blue bed moved a girl.

Ever the words beautiful, breath taking or other words couldn't describe her well enough. Her silky silver hair reached almost her knees, while one of her eyes was covered by her bangs. The other one was a shining silver green. The green looked more emerald than the normal green. Her bust is a strong D, while the rest of her body is in perfect shape. Her skin is pale, but not sickly.

In short everywhere she goes eyes will be on her.

This girl is Kurohime Scarlet Nightshade, it would have been Kurosaki, but she wanted to remind herself that they aren't her blood family. Her blood family left her when she was five at the doorstep of her aunt. They tried to explain her that, to that time, her one year old brother needed all the attention that they can give, because he destroyed the Dark Lord Voldemort.

So she was shipped of to her aunt, who in return left her in an orphanage in Karakura town. Where she was adopted by the one and only Isshin Kurosaki and his wife Masaki. She became the twin sister of their son, Ichigo.

She was glad she was left on the doorstep of her aunt, after all if it haven't happened she would have never met her family, friends and boyfriends.

Yes boyfriends. She has two. Not because she just wants one or in this point two. No these two are her soul mates. And she loves them more than life itself.

It should be impossible, but Kurohime remembers her first life. In her first life her name was Kurohime Nightshade, so she named herself the same again. She remembers everything.

How she was raised. To that time she was an noble and even now acts like one. Not in the stuck up way, but she was more graceful than everybody else. Even when she just flopped down on her bed it looked like she was dancing. Naturally she, Hime, was not just any noble, but one from the Nightshade clan of the Seireitei.

The afterlife. There she met him first.

His blond hair waiving from all the running he was doing, while his gray eyes shined with delight. His uniform only emphasized his tall and lean body.

This man was Kisuke Urahara, to that time only a few years before he was made Captain of the 12. Division. They met per accident. They kinda ran into each other. He was trying to hid, while Hime was trying to buy her dinner. He apologized and invited her to dinner.

It was love at the first sight. From there on they met almost every day and became only closer.

The other one was already a Captain. Everybody loved him, because he was nice, good looking, charming and polite. But to her it just looked like a mask. Nothing more.

So after Kurohime met him a few more times, she couldn't take it anymore and kidnapped him.

He then started telling her how wrong that was, how she would never success and more.

Until he slipped.

He showed her his true face. Not the mask. Not a different mask or something else. No his purely true self.

And she loved it. After Kurohime told him why she took him and how she felt about his personality.

She also promised to tell no one. He left quickly and Hime didn't saw him for weeks until he suddenly stood in front of her door with chocolate.

Again it was love at the first sight, or well second, but those meetings didn't count.

Naturally she told him about Kisuke and that he too was her mate. He accepted it and told her he can live with another lover. But only one more.

That man was Sosuke Aizen.

It started kinda cliche style, but it's true.

It was like Paradise. But as quickly as it came it ended.

Kaname Tousen, also a Captain killed her and made it look like the Soutaicho did it. Kisuke escaped with Yoruichi and her body, because he couldn't take it.

Sosuke planned revenge. He started his plan to destroy Soul Society and his goal was to become Soul King, so he could bring his love back.

Kurohime Nightshade didn't knew anything about this. After all, she was dead.

After her rebirth she couldn't remember.

Only when the Dark Lord came after her little brother James Sirius Potter Jr. and shot at them the killing course she remembered. With her new found memory's and powers she saved her brother and fell after that in sweet oblivion.

But her happiness didn't last.

She was thrown away like trash.

That's the story of the girl once known Lily Petunia Potter, the one and only daughter of Lord James Potter and his wife Lady Lily Potter.

Now she's known as Kurohime Scarlet Nightshade, the daughter of Isshin Kurosaki, sister to Ichigo Kurosaki and wielder of the two Zanpaktu blades Heaven and Hell. Back to the story.

 **Sadly** the alarm clock didn't gave up, so she had to stand up. After her morning ritual she made breakfast for everyone and started eating when the first person came down the stairs.

" Yo sis, what did you make?" A black haired girl walked with her hands in her pocket to the table. This lovely girl was Karin Kurosaki.

" I made eggs, toast and bacon. Take what you want. Do you know if Ichigo is already up?", asked she, while buttering her toast.

A new sleepy voice greeted her.

" Morning Hime-nee. No brother isn't up. He's still sleeping." Walking to the table with her hand busy rubbing her eyes was the second sister of her.

Yuzu Kurosaki, twin sister of Karin. They did not look anything alike.

The three quietly ate their breakfast when suddenly a loud shout was heard from upstairs.

" Oh, seems like Nii-san is awake." A crash was heard and Kurohime stood up with a dark look in her eyes. She took a clean frying pan and made her way upstairs. Karin just whispered to her sister

" Now they are getting it."

Hime opened the door of Ichigos room and an image of a demon appeared behind her. She said with a sickly sweet voice.

" Ne, father, brother what are you doing there? I thought you knew the rules." The two mentioned had only time to turn ghostly pale, before the were hit with the pan.

After all rule one in the Kurosaki household was : Never, ever , even when hell freezes over anger or annoy Kurohime.

At first the Shinigami laughed at Ichigo for his fear of his sister, till they witnessed it. Now rule 1 one in Soul Society, even before " Never betray Soul Society" was in fact the rule. " Never annoy Kurohime Nightshade."

Later you could see them walking to school. Kurohime happily skipping, while Ichigo was nursing the large bump on his head.

On their way they met Orihime, Ichigos girlfriend, Chad and Ishida.

Nothing special happened in school.

When the bell ringed to the end of last lesson the students started filling out of the school.

" Sis, wanna come too or do you have some other place in mind?" At the mention of other place he looked like he ate a lemon. It seems he has an extreme brother-complex. Oh well...

" Yeah, I'm going to Kisuke. Ciao, guys." And with that she made her way out of school.

Fifteen minutes later she stood in front of the infamous candy shop. Just when she wanted to open the door a hand appeared out of nowhere, grabbed her and took her inside the shop. Before she could even register what was happening, soft lips met her own and kissed her fiercely.

The kiss lasted over a minute until both parties had to take a breath.

" Nice welcome Kisuke. In my opinion you can do it every time I visit." she said between breathes. Kisuke only smiled and grabbed her by the waist.

" Hmm, why don't we play a little bit more.", he asked her in a seductive voice. With that both closed the door.

Three hours later did Ichigo and his friends arrive. And while they were talking, well Orihime, Chad and Ishida talked. Ichigo tried to kill Kisuke per choking him, while Hime only sat on the sideline and drinking tea without a care in the world.

Again she was grabbed and again she was kissed, but this time more violently.

" Ey, what the hell are you doing with my little sister. I'm going to kill you. Fuck the rules. I should have killed you while the Soul Society still had you on their hit-list." Kisuke was restraining Ichigo just barely.

The hands on her waist just tightened and a low chuckle was heard behind her.

Sosuke Aizen just looked him in the eyes and laid his chin on her head, while she was pouting because of the high difference.

Before a war could break out a hell butterfly appeared.

" Kurosaki Ichigo, Kisuke Urahara, Sosuke Aizen and Kurohime Nightshade the Soutaicho wants to talk to you. Please appear in ten minutes." And it went off in flames.

There was silence. Orihime, Chad and Ishida said goodbye and left to god knows where.

" It seems like my cute dark princess, that we have a mission together." And with that hell broke out again.

 **A** fter a rather tiring travel to Soul Society the four made their way to the Captain hall, where they meet the Soutaicho.

" Now that all of you are here, we can start the meeting." Toushiro and Renji were also present.

" Avalon, the English equal to Soul Society asked for help in the regards of a dark wizard. In the human England, they have a secret world, the Wizard world. Your mission is to take part in the Triwizard tournament and humiliate the wizards. Yes, just humiliate. Sadly they have something akin to a prophesy about the downfall of this Dark wizard with the name of Voldemort. Your cover will be that of a fourth school participating in the tournament. The Bleach Academy of Magic. Leader of the mission will be Kurohime Nightshade. After all you know the basics about that society." When he said that all eyes were directed at her. She only smiled sadly and told them again her story, while she held the hands of Sosuke and Kisuke.

Ichigo knew it already and the Soutaicho partly. He was raging with hate at the end of the story. But not just he.

The room started to freeze and ice started to appear on the walls and the ceiling. Hime was for Toushiro like a little sister, a really scary and strong little sister, that you just have to protect. The same for Renji. So when they heard about her mistreatment they swore bloody murder and made already plans to kill the wizards off.

" Calm down. We sadly can't kill them, but I would overlook small accidents that just happened." At his words you could see six bloodthirsty grins, yes even the Soutaichou, that promised pain and one look of utterly boredom. Kurohime doesn't care about the wizard world. So, who cares what happens to them...

" Good, now do you accept the mission?", asked the Soutaicho with a serious voice.

" Yes." could be heard six times. " Now before I let you go to explore the wizard world. Kurohime will only come with you, she won't take part in the tournament. Did I made myself clear?"

Again a chorus of yes was heard. After they left the all mighty Soutaichou breathed out in relieve. He loves her like a grandchild, but even he is scared shitless of her.

And an angry Hime equals pain. Soul King help them all if some wizard decides to annoy her too much. That's the reason Sosuke and Kisuke are with her.

When they left the the Soul Society Toushiro, Renji and Ichigo had to excuse themselves for a while. They planned on meeting in two hours before the Kurosaki clinic.

So five minutes later Sosuke, Kisuke and Hime were seen sitting in her room and eating ice-cream.

Well, Hime ate ice-cream. Sosuke and Kisuke were too busy watching her eating it and imagined other things in the meantime.

The longer they watched her eating, the more they want to do something else. They took in every little detail about her. Like when she moved in a different position, her breasts would bounce up and down. How her creamy white skin would show when her skirt or her t-shirt moved a bit. How her full and plump lips would move while her tongue would like the ice-cream.

" You know. Watching is nice and all, but tasting it would be more fun. After all we have over one hour till the meet time."

And with that they "played" with her over one hour. A quick shower later and they were presentable again.

" **W** e want to make a grand entrance, so we should do it Shinigami style." Was the only thing Renji said. The others agreed whole-hearted.

 **Meanwhile with the other schools in Hogwarts**

"Blimey, James. When do you think the last school will arrive? I'm freezing and hungry.", said a tall red head. An annoyed huff was heard from the brunet next to him. She wasn't a real beauty. She has thick bushy hair that looks like a brush won't work and too long teeth. In short she looks like a beaver with a bossy attitude.

The third boy looked like he couldn't decide if he should rather grow horizontally or vertically. He has flaming red hair, that looks like a rat nest and brown eyes. And has still all of his baby fat.

This ah.. young man is James Potter Jr. the hailed boy-who-lived, the one-who-defeated-the-darkest-Dark-Lord-since-Grindelwald.

"How should I know?", snapped James back.

Suddenly Ice started to form around them and the shadows started to move. A shining portal appeared and out of it stepped six people. Five boys and one girl. All boys started drooling at the girl. While the girls had hearts in their eyes.

Dumbledore stepped forward and greeted the newcomers.

" Ah, you must be from the Bleach Academy of Magic. I hope you had a nice trip and please follow me in the Great hall." With that he turned around and walked in the castle. The students and guests started to follow. Kurohime gripped her lovers arms tighter and also started to follow, the rest protective around her.

After Durmstrang sat at the Slytherin table and Beautbaxtons at the Ravenclaw table everyone expected them to sit at the Gryffindor table. James Jr. already made place for them to sit down next to him. The five boys looked at Hime and waited for her choice. She just looked around and made her way to the Slytherin table, after all nobody said that two guest schools can't sit at the same table. The rest followed her like lost puppies. She sat down next to a blond boy and his friend. Sosuke next to her and Kisuke across from her.

She smiled at the boy next to her.

" Nice to meet you. I hope we aren't imposing. My name is Kurohime Nightshade. My friends are Sosuke Aizen ( for some reason ever student and teacher felt a shiver down their spin), Kisuke Urahara ( again...), Toushiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai and my brother Ichigo Kurosaki."Again she smiled and the boy swore he saw flowers and sparkles behind her.

He smirked and introduced himself.

" My name is Draco Malfoy and next to me are Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. Nice to be in your company, my lady." He smiled charmingly at her, but stopped rather quickly by the death glares he received form the five boys.

After the other tables came out of their shock. Potter Jr. shouted from the end of the hall.

"Ey, new school. What are you doing with those dark wizards? They're Death Eaters and can't be trusted. Come better to our table. We are light wizards." He was standing and sending them, so he believes, a charming smile. It looked like he just chocked on this food. Oh well...

Kurohime just looked annoyed and answered him calmly.

" Oh my, it seems like I chose the right table. You sound to me like a brat. Nothing more. And I don't care if light or dark. Wizards are wizards. You can kill with light spells too. I rather like Draco. He was nothing but a gentleman." With that she turned back to the table. Sosuke started filling her plate with healthy food, while Kisuke ( and the rest) planned how to make this boy a living hell.

Draco just starred at her like she wasn't real. He couldn't believe that a stranger would take his side against James bloody Potter.

Dumbledore took control of the hall again and started explaining the rules of the tournament.

After dinner the Shinigami wanted to make their way out of the hall, till Dumbledore stopped them.

" I received note, that you will sleep in the school. So I took the liberty and set your quarters in the near of the Dungeons. Professor Snape will guide you. I wish you a good night." And with that he left the hall.

A greasy looking man walked to them.

" I am Professor Snape. Follow me." With billowing robes he walked out. Hime just shrugged and followed him with her companions.

They arrived before a painting. It was a painting of a little girl playing with a red ball. She wore a yellow dress and had her her in a high ponytail.

"This is Jasmine. She will guard them entrance. You have to select a password."

The girl just smiled at them.

"Soul Mates." Hime selected the password. Whit that they called a night and went to their representative bedrooms.( Ichigo alone, Toushiro alone, Renji alone and Hime, Kisuke and Sosuke sharing one).

Let them fun and adventure begin. Tomorrow is a new day.


End file.
